At present, an existing in-cell touch screen enables detection of the finger touch position using mutual-capacitance or self-capacitance principle. Therein, using self-capacitance principle, it is possible to arrange in the touch screen a plurality of self-capacitance electrodes which are arranged in the same layer and insulated from one another. When a human body does not touch the screen, the capacitances experienced by the respective self-capacitance electrodes are a fixed value. When a human body touches the screen, the capacitances experienced by the corresponding self-capacitance electrodes are the fixed value plus the capacitance of the human body. A touch control detection chip can determine a position of touch control by detecting variations in the capacitance values of the respective self-capacitance electrodes in a touch control time period. Since the capacitance of the human body can act on all the self-capacitance, while it can only act on a projected capacitance in the mutual-capacitance, as compared to a touch screen manufactured by mutual-capacitance principle, there would be a larger amount of variation of touch control resulting from the touch of screen by the human body in a touch screen manufactured by self-capacitance principle. Therefore, with respect to the touch screen using mutual-capacitance, the touch screen using self-capacitance can effectively increase the signal to noise ratio of touch control to thereby improve the accuracy of touch control induction.
However, during design of the structure of the above capacitive in-cell touch screen, a new film layer is required on the interior of an existing display panel, which leads to the need of adding new processes at the time of manufacturing the panel. This increases the production cost and does not facilitate improvement of the production efficiency.
In addition, at present, the liquid crystal display techniques capable of realizing wide viewing angle mainly include In-Plane Switch (IPS) technique and Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) technique. The ADS technique forms a multi-dimensional electric field by virtue of an electric field generated at the edges of slit electrodes in the same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, such that the liquid crystal molecules in all orientations between the slit electrodes and right above the electrodes in the liquid crystal cell can rotate, thereby improving the work efficiency of liquid crystal and increasing the light transmission efficiency. The advanced super dimension switch technique can improve the image quality of the TFT-LCD product, which has advantages, such as high resolution, high transmissivity, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low color difference, and having no push Mura etc.
On the basis of the traditional ADS technique and one important improvement H-ADS (high aperture ratio—advanced super dimension switch) of the ADS technique, the embodiments of the present invention propose a novel capacitive in-cell touch screen structure to overcome the aforesaid technical problem.